


常世

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: 分左右，是国千
Relationships: Chigiri Hyouma/Kunigami Rensuke
Kudos: 1





	常世

最终选考前两个边后卫坐在地上钻研对面U20的阵型。蜂乐问你有看过凛酱哥哥的比赛吗，千切说看过一点吧，我觉得单是盯人的话倒还没什么，可是他的球路太有想象力了。 我们现在这个阵容也防不住吗？ 虽然青监狱始终主张一个人的足球，但我还是觉得，再优秀的队友也是需要磨合的。  
显然是在说一次选考的事情。两个人都沉默了一会儿，低头继续翻资料。过了一会儿蜂乐才突兀地问，你真的没有一点点为国神感到可惜吗。千切惊了一下，抬起脸看对方，恍惚意识到似乎很久没有从谁那里听到国神的名字，但他还是掩起更多复杂情绪，轻轻说我单是抓住眼前的目标就已经付出全力了，哪里还有心思管别人的事情。  
他和洁偶尔谈论前队友们，洁说国神太正太直，本能地关心所有队友。最早他给他喂饼后在食堂里专心对付半块牛排，突然冒出这种念头：国神是他们十一个人里最可能有女朋友的。于是停下刀叉给予中肯评价，你是不是那种很擅长照顾人的男朋友啊。国神瞳孔地震：啊？洁挠挠头发说我就是觉得你好温柔啊，一定是受女孩子喜欢的类型。是吗？国神说，我不知道，我只想着成为优秀的前锋了，为此首先要成为正直的人。洁暴汗：有没有人说过你很昭和啊，你是什么父亲人设吗。从此他开始合理怀疑国神是他们是十一个人里收到最多好人卡的。他把这个事跟蜂乐讲，蜂乐听完爆笑：你不觉得这里所有人都是直男吗，就连千切，除了脸也完全是男孩子，而且大概是最勇敢最固执的那一类吧。  
所以蜂乐最终对千切说你还是坦率一点比较好，就像在以身示范什么叫有话直说。千切说我很坦率啊，我们走到这一步都是靠自己，谁也不会被别人的想法左右前路，这里是神听不到祈愿的地方，他只能做自己的hero。

这是真心话，但又不全是。事实上千切对国神第一印象并不好。他本是独来独往，踢球也不是很积极，吃饭洗澡自主练习都和所有人保持距离。关心队友的好父亲明察秋毫，不久后有一回吃饭，端着盘子问千切这里空着吗，得了应允就坐到他旁边的位置。国神问你为什么总是一个人呢。这个你又有什么关系吗。因为你也是teamZ的一员，我当然想更好地了解你。——撇开前半句，就是漫画里告白会用的句子了。可是要成为hero的人怎么可能看过少女漫画（至于千切为什么有所涉猎，还是小时候被姐姐拉着一起看的）。千切觉得这人有点莫名其妙，但也并非完全无法理解，毕竟要在这里走到底，最重要的就是胜利，而足球从来不是一个人的游戏。可他不愿意透露更多，只说我没什么值得了解的，下一场加油吧。  
国神望过去，总觉得哪里不太对。千切看起来根本不像是对他说加油，更像是说输了也不要紧。他不笑，低垂着眼认真吃饭的样子显出一些淡漠，像独自站在球场上却不为任何东西奔跑。这让国神产生一些挫败。他猛然觉得自己有必要把这个人的外表掀开，看看他内心是不是真的也这样冷。  
国神后来还是从洁那里得知千切的旧伤，反而有些不甘心，自己分明那么早就和他说上话了，千切却对自己完全隐瞒。他第一次知道并不是人人都会坦率地跟人交心，但还是锲而不舍地再一次在饭点坐到千切身边。当时千切正坐在洁和蜂乐对面，回答一些无关痛痒的日常问题。国神从侧面看过去，他的睫毛那么长。千切转过来对上他的眼光，没有说话，又缓缓挪开。  
国神每天自主练习到很晚，过于投入而没有注意到门口的千切，直到下一回射门后皮球应声滚落到他脚边。国神问你找我有事吗。千切说因为你之前在食堂看我，这是仕返し。国神就有点抱歉地说你别在意，我只是…想更了解你。千切摇摇头说没事，反问你每天都练到这么晚吗？啊，嗯，还好吧。  
千切心说这人真是自律呢，自律到了一种禁欲的程度，话说出口却变成邀约：一个人多没意思，要不要和我一起。  
求之不得。

青监狱实在太禁欲了，难免有人在食堂看到时背后议论，就算是那样的小美女也好啊好想做爱。千切对这种充满男人的环境有所理解，很快找到自己的定位，甚至因为长得漂亮，任性也会有人惯着。这是自己的特权，何乐不为。所以他有一回跟国神说，这种地方确实会让人在奇怪的方面觉醒啊，虽然我们队里好像没有吧。  
奇怪的方面，国神一开始还没反应过来指的是什么。发现自己的异样已经三天后。他一向自以为还算严格自律的那一类人，多余的欲求都通过汗水发散掉，或是自主练习结束大家都睡了以后一个人去男厕隔间消解掉。  
训练真的好累，比学校的合宿更辛苦一百倍。洗澡时国神泡晕了，似乎做了一个不太清醒的梦，类似十四岁时会让人性觉醒的那一类。当然到了这个年纪他已经学会克制（况且原本就属于比较禁欲的那一类），欲望却也随着年龄增长而同步蹿升。晕乎乎地听见有人喊自己的名字，国神国神，睡着了吗，在这里睡觉可不行哦。他闻声睁开眼，睡眠不足地打哈欠，眼前被生理泪糊成一片热腾腾的水汽，只隐约瞥见一头柔软长发，就觉得还是在做梦吧，然后很任性地伸手压着对方的后颈吻上去。啊，好软，空气里还有干净的洗发水味道。随即被人一巴掌扇醒。那个沉静的声音说你是变态吗。这时国神才终于对上焦：千切？  
水从千切明亮的发梢落下，滴在国神肩上。国神视线落到他胸上，哦，是男孩子啊。空气立刻变得好尴尬，国神愣了愣才慌忙道歉。千切在他身边坐下，双肩缓缓沉进水里，沉默了好久（主要是国神十分心虚所以体感时间长得过分）才终于软下声音说，打你是我不对但我不会道歉的哦，是你先做了奇怪的事情。果然大小姐脾气又出来了。国神捂着脸想着下完了，今后要怎么面对他才好。直到旁边的声音突然说，原来你比我想象的还要喜欢我啊。不，不是那样的，只是误会。千切看他一眼，又低下头透过水面看他腿间，意思已经很明显。国神往边上挪远两寸，张慌地说你别看得这么明显啊这里还有别人呢。刚才你随便亲别人的场面已经被所有人看见了哦。国神吓得从水里蹦出来匆忙跑了。  
其实周围根本没什么人，玲王是中途才来的，只听见他们对话才猜到一些可能的情节，但因为他刚跟男朋友分手，此时只想喊一声现充爆炸。

后来国神再见到千切时总是寡言，回应都是简单的搪塞，眼光也在躲闪，肉眼可见的窘迫和回避。可是练习时间又躲不开，只好将球都往玲王那里传。千切一度以为自己被讨厌，又担心自己靠近时对方又会再退两步，如果有什么不被拒绝且不显得尴尬的交流方式，那当然还是足球。合练结束后千切约国神一对一，国神答应下来，心情复杂，半是心慌半是放心。千切一上来就用假动作把他过掉，他加速起跑后怎么也追不上，就只在后面看千切跑起来时飘逸的长发，他变成一阵风，从自己身前经过凉凉的痒痒的，舒适的感触让人着迷，却无法留在手中。国神眼睁睁地看着千切把球推射入网，那种无力感又更强了一点。不行啊，追不上的速度，就用进球来扳回吧。再开时球回到国神脚下，擅长的远射是最有把握的武器，以千切的体格显然无法同他正面对抗，背身护球把人拦住然后大力抽射入网。  
但正当国神在一次发起进攻打算逆转时，还没来得及起脚就被断球。千切大概是注意到他在射门前的停顿，找准时机毫不犹豫地把进球扼杀。一旦停下就会被追上，想要甩开就只有带球直接射门，但仍以失败告终。皮球的路径又太明显，千切直接跑过去拦截，轻易夺回球权。  
千切在第三次断球时终于生气，一脚把球踢出边线，没等国神跑去追就先发制人地抓住他的下臂，直直看进他眼里说我不值得你认真较量吗？  
这是国神第一次见千切生气。这一瞬间国神决定认真面对自己的想法。比赛再开时开始全力奔跑和冲撞，简直像是输掉这一场就再也无法踢足球，赌上整个足球生涯在和千切较量。他自知在速度上没有优势，但绝不会输在身体较量，只要护球到属于自己的领域，就不能够实现反击。  
最后他们三比三结束。千切吹着头发，看见国神来到面前动了动嘴唇，吹风机呼呼的什么都听不清，关了吹风机问他怎么了。他说谢谢你。没什么，只是为了赢下比赛，你状态不好就很难办。国神突然就有点失望了，原来自己真的只是一厢情愿，他不是自欺欺人的类型，但又无法承认自己的本心，好像一旦去面对，就会有什么关系不复存在。想到这里又开始急躁，身体也跟着起反应，背过脸去不看千切。两个人沉默了好一会儿，千切突然开口说，其实我找你也有自私的因素，我早就想和你一对一了，可是一直做队友总是没有机会拿出一百分的态度针锋相对。我有速度和准度，可是在你面前就意识到自己在禁区混战…还有身体对抗的时候都不算有优势，如果能克服这一点，过了你这一关，应该会离世界第一更近一点吧。  
国神愣一愣，你不想和我做队友吗？  
你明明知道不是那个意思。和你一起走到现在我也很感激呢，我很喜欢你的足球哦，其中有我没有的东西。  
国神不擅长应付这种直球的褒奖，但从喜欢的人那里听到，就会像听到告白一样，甜蜜一点点蔓延开来。我也喜欢千切的足球，坚定又直率。——全力奔跑的姿态，飘起来的长发，那样勇敢的身影，好像能撕破任何铜墙铁壁的后防，冲出无论多么漫长的黑夜，然后进入光明，他也变成光明。  
不料千切反问，只是足球吗？  
这话也太狡猾了，只给了一个选项，他只要回答是或不是。他们心知肚明足球以外的那些东西是什么，但他不可能在这里直说——他恋爱经历匮乏，根本不知道什么样的空气才能让人发出那几个音。好きだ。  
可是在这种适合亲密接吻的空气里，两个人都有点脸红，千切低下头，国神正一点点靠近。快要碰到额头的时候，门突然被玲王推开。玲王：我什么都没看见，你们继续。国神&千切：……不是你想的那样。

真正亲到的时候又对自己失望了。因为害羞，两个人都摆出那种等着对方攻过来的防守架势，全然没有一点前锋的自觉。结果就只是浅尝辄止地碰了碰嘴唇。两个人都被搞得很脸红，又觉得是自作自受，扭扭捏捏的没有男孩子的样子，就不想再经历第二次了，索性直接跑过二垒冲上三垒。  
在洗手间隔间里速战速决的那种，不太有插入的条件，就只用手或是在腿间厮磨。国神喜欢脖子，总要漫长地舔上去，轻轻咬喉结，留下几分钟后就会消退的浅红牙印。一开始千切说好可怕，有一种会被吃掉的感觉，国神就说没想到你还有害怕的东西呀，然后亲昵地吻上嘴唇。千切不甘被人夺去主动，就坏心眼地叫他炼介君，用那种中学女同学的语气。国神细密地沿着肌肉线条往下舔吻，也没有余裕回应。千切就变本加厉地调侃，在他头顶小声说炼介君好会啊是不是和女朋友做过好多次。  
煽るな。  
顺理成章地变得好想进去。千切说你不会真的把我当女孩子对待吧。国神就匆匆忙忙解释不是的，百口莫辩的样子又把人逗笑，不好意思地别开视线。千切觉得可爱，主动圈上对方的脖子说，可以哦。  
国神从善如流，一开始进去时尽量把动作放轻，可是自己也快要临界，憋得难受但是忍住就很尽力，无暇顾及对方的反应。他事后为此感到后悔，一回生二回熟之后认真吸取教训，对千切百般讨好。千切不出声，也不看他，只闭着眼睛咬嘴唇，明显听见的只有呼吸，和下面碰撞的声音。千切声音好听，平时清凉又沉静，国神很喜欢，觉得他不叫实在可惜，于是吻上去，放柔了声音说痛的话咬我也可以哦。千切说不要，只狠狠地把他拉住吻，好像这样就可以堵住自己的声音，但最后又是自己先松口，小声呜咽。  
因为踢球所以体力充足，允许他们进行各种身体的探索实践。国神抓着千切的膝窝，俯下身吮吻他右膝的伤痕，放柔了声音问痛吗？千切摇摇头说不痛，就是被你舔得好痒。  
啊，对不起。  
你不要这么温柔啊。  
完事后国神喜欢看千切闭眼靠在自己肩上的样子，安静的off模式完全是美少女，就心痒地用嘴唇蹭他的眼睑和睫毛。睫毛的颜色比他的发色深一点，是诱人的暗红。他正出神地想着好美啊，被千切伸手挡在眼前，你又在看我。  
你长得好看。  
嗯，我知道啊。千切在很多事情上不谦虚，有天生的漂亮脸蛋和身体素质，都是他骄傲和任性的资本。但这样很好，国神想，自己喜欢的就是这样强气的千切，那个会对他说“想追我就赢过我”的千切。

没过两天任性的美少女又说刘海太长要挡住眼睛了，想剪头发。  
难得留了这么长，剪了不可惜吗？  
我还是第一次留这么长的头发呢。  
为什么？  
什么？  
为什么留长发。  
嘛，各种原因吧。  
国神突然就开始天马行空地幻想千切短发的样子。他凝视着，那发尾在光线底下折出一层轻薄的柔和的粉色，好像整个人都要发光。他不擅长掩藏情绪，而千切又一眼看穿，把脸凑过去说你是不是又在想色色的东西。国神慌忙摆手谢罪，然后被吻住。  
千切不常主动吻他，多是带一些奖励和宠爱的意味，亲吻也是浅浅的，碰一下就分开，抵着他的鼻尖说，话先说在前面哦，我短发的样子也超可爱。国神心想这回自己真的顶不住，笑着说你长得这么好看，为什么要用刘海挡脸啊。说着又拨开额发去吻千切不常见的额头。千切说当然是因为不挡住脸会有很多麻烦。  
没有人说过你是美少女吗。  
没有人说你这话像性骚扰吗？  
啊，抱歉。  
千切想到一些以前的事。小时候只知道追着球跑，对其他事情都没兴趣，也不知道自己长得漂亮。放学后被高年级的学长叫去校舍后，那些人说你这么好看该给我们玩玩。他一点不留情地像一脚抽射一样攻击命根，然后飞快地跑了。倒也没有留下太多心理阴影，只是从此知道了世界上有各种奇奇怪怪的变态，此后尤其反感被人叫做美少女。  
但国神是不一样的，是特殊的一个。千切把脸贴在他的侧颈，头发落在他肩上痒痒的，轻声说你不要总是道歉啦，我真的很感激你，虽然我来这里的动机不纯，但现在能和你成为同伴，有同一个目标，就觉得很安心。他早早体尝过绝望的滋味，从绝望里走出来变得更加勇敢决绝义无反顾。他们都不是擅长谈论自我的人，难得交心的谈话拉近他们的距离，好像可以变成彼此在世界上最真诚交心的，最亲密的人。

国神在说爱方面及其苦手，简简单单的喜欢二字在他那里要卡壳两分钟。大约只有情欲作用下才能顺利说出来，但那又是另一层想要更多的意思了。千切是不在乎这一点，平日里也不强求他讲，但自己同样不乐意说。他们因此并没有太多恋爱的实感，总是仅凭举动来判断对方与自己想的是同一件事情。  
因为恋爱听起来就是不自由的关系，会把人圈在一个甜蜜柔软的舒适区，再也走不出去。但要成为世界第一前锋的人，是绝对不能停在半途的。一旦爱上了，一个人的路就会想要两个人走，就会左右顾盼甚至回头。可是和你在一起的时候，真的那么安心，身体和本心都有真诚的交流，这样就够了，不愿意承认自己是真的爱上了，也没有必要确认。现状就是好景常在。  
原本是这样想的，但实际的情况，梦想才是好景常在。国神不是没有想过，拯救地球的英雄也是会恋爱的，他记得小时候周末出门踢球之前会蹲在电视前面看假面骑士和超级战队，那些闪闪发光的英雄们身边也有可爱的女孩子。好浪漫啊。明明是在这种只能一个人活下去的地方，却开始贪恋和你在一起时的心強さ。然后陷入了一种矛盾心态。在青监狱这样紧迫的地方是不该有闲心谈恋爱的，事与愿违才是真正的现实。形成依赖就一定会跌下去，就一定会软弱，趁现在忘掉吧，现在还来得及。然而国神手一摸下去，眼前就会浮现出千切的影子，他的长发留在自己鼻尖的干净味道，他的汗水滑过脸颊滴在自己肩上是冰凉的，手指紧紧攀在自己背后又是滚烫的。漫长的不应期里头脑一片空白，但有一抹红色却在白纸上撕裂似的洇开。这是一种怎样的暗示，你还会出现在我面前吗，或者说我还是能碰到你的背影。国神猛然意识到自己没有时间丧气和自责，不死的英雄要留到千钧一发的时刻闪亮登场，对不起请你再等一下。  
再等一下，我要尝过和你同样疼痛的绝望，然后带着一百二十分的觉悟，再一次去面对你。  
短暂的关系，分开没有想象的那么困难，并不是离开谁就活不下去，仍然可以继续朝着自己的终点走去，当然我们有同样的终点，相信总能再见面。在前方相见吧。但这种话真的只有嘴上说说容易。告别时也没有亲吻，担心一旦亲吻就会怀念，就会回头，就无法再往前走。认清了这种想法才会确信，我最担心的是未来没有你。

被迫分离的典例在这里屡见不鲜，以至于很多人都过一些经验交流。玲王一度十分决绝地要强迫自己忘掉凪，觉得只有这样才不会显得自己是被分手的一方。他从优越的环境里走出来，在任何事情上都要做主动方。但承诺是会束缚人的，真正意识到这一点的时候，已经固步自封地掉队了。没有尝过输球味道的人是不会对胜利有特殊执念的，没有跌掉过的人又该经历多少坎坷才能独自学会站起来。国神说这里没有时间让你失恋，连失恋都走不出你就更别想以胜者的姿态走出青监狱。玲王心想那是站着说话不腰疼，你和千切才认识多久，可以没有留恋地向前，我和凪不一样。他在这里提千切，国神也是要生气的。他们关系短暂但浓郁，事后回想起来竟有些不确定那感情是否只是一根绳上蚂蚱的吊桥效应。  
玲王不常和别人讲自己和凪的关系，被问起来时只会说他是我的宝物，他不愿意多透露是因为连这些回忆都想要独占，不希望任何人知道。反倒是凪毫不忌讳。千切和凪在逼疯强迫症马狼的统一战线中很快形成亲密关系，偶尔也会谈一些私密事情。千切说你一点也不想玲王吗。凪眨眨眼，难得地露出一点寂寞：说不想是假的，可是玲王一定不希望自己成为我的软肋，因为我也是这样想的。  
那也没必要闹得好像要分手吧。  
这就是分手吗，我没有和其他人走得这样近，还是第一次经历这种事情，也不知道怎么处理。凪垂下眼：我只是，第一次想要认真面对什么东西，可是我不知道选择足球的同时不得不为此放弃其他东西。  
不是放弃他哦。千切一只手搭上凪的肩表示理解：并不是放弃，只是短暂地分开旅行。  
一次选考时teamZ曾经一起聊过出去以后想做的第一件事，确认存活，补上最近没看的漫画，跟喜欢的女孩子告白云云。不知道是谁来了一句从这里出去大家就各奔东西了，又不免遗憾起来，他们来时手机被没收，甚至没来得及交换联系方式。一如他和国神在分开的那个节点上没有做过任何约定。他往前走没有回头，只将命运交给可能性——相信只要一直踢球，将来总能在其他地方遇见的。况且足球里运气成分在强者身上总是有迹可循，可能性也便成了可预知的必然事件。  
最后两个人在训练场聊得太晚，留了一屋的垃圾给马狼，马狼说我是来踢足球的不是来当保姆的，但还是把房间理得干干净净，斩铁拉过凪和千切交头接耳说这就是口嫌体直吧，两个人超无语，嫌弃地说口嫌体直不是那个意思，你是处男吗？  
谁是处男啊！马狼：我管你们是不是处男，把房间搞得乱七八糟的人也好意思和女孩子睡觉？  
凪：这才是真的处男啊。千切：是吧。斩铁：我也觉得……

然而后来千切在训练场入口遇到玲王，仍然没有向对方打听过关于国神的任何细节，当然玲王也同样不向他问询凪的事情，他们顶多是谈论，是分手后仍不得不相见比较痛苦，还是见不到面自然消亡比较痛心。玲王最后留给他一句，分开后还能够在终点相见，才真正有资格比肩。这话是说给千切听，也是说给他自己听。千切当然也明白，遂跟着一同自嘲&自我安慰似的说失恋果然会让人变哲学吧。  
玲王哼笑一声，说哲学不哲学我不知道，但这是我能想到的唯一一个坚持的理由了。  
那你到底是在为自己坚持还是在为他坚持呢。  
这有什么关系呢，想得到的东西我一定会得到，一直以来也都是这样，现在我想要得到的未来在他手里，我就是为此坚持的。  
千切轻笑起来：你们真的很像。他想起凪曾经对自己坦言，绘心让我们把队友都当成工具人就好，但玲王是我最好的朋友，我最喜欢的人，如果变成了不对等的关系，我宁可我们不要一起踢足球。这样一种坦率是千切羡慕不来的，尽管凪直球的原因只是觉得掩饰真心太麻烦。一切变化都太麻烦——他们原本就已经处在最好的平衡上，任何人都无法对这砝码指手画脚。  
我也是这样的吗？千切垂下眼想，可他甚至不知道自己想要的未来究竟是否应该有国神的存在。


End file.
